


Locked

by FandomTrashbag



Series: Pieces of Cake [6]
Category: Labyrinth (1986)
Genre: Feelings, Love Confessions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-11
Updated: 2020-12-11
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:33:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28007001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FandomTrashbag/pseuds/FandomTrashbag
Summary: Sarah Williams had loved before, but she'd never really been IN love. Whelp... she certainly can't say that anymore.
Relationships: Jareth/Sarah Williams
Series: Pieces of Cake [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1772494
Comments: 6
Kudos: 36





	Locked

**Author's Note:**

> What's better than fighting? Fighting about how much you love each other.
> 
> (Honestly, I low-key forget my own timeline sometimes and am too lazy to look it up to verify. This is sometime around our written camping escapades, I think)
> 
> Work title and lyrics are "Locked" by Welshy Arms

**Foolish love is suicide**   
**Bullets to the heart, I can't break ties**   
**Wanna light it up, say goodbye**   
**But I can't let go, oh it's not right**   
**You pull me in, skin on skin**   
**I try to run, you pull me back again**   
**'Cause there's no end, the circle that we're in**   
**I guess I'm yours to guide**

* * *

She twisted a piece of her hair and pinned it back behind her ear. After a second, she pulled the pins back out and rearranged a few pieces to pin them in a different place. No, that wouldn’t do either. She fussed for another twenty minutes before yelling in frustration and scattering bobby pins all over her bathroom counter.

“God _ dammit _ ,” she huffed.

Four weeks. It had been four weeks since they’d last seen each other. She’d come dangerously close to saying something out loud she still wasn’t comfortable with and had been avoiding him ever since. Despite her best efforts to distract herself with outings and writing, she had been unable to wholly forget the awkward way she had suddenly departed after a casual dinner in his castle gardens. They had spent the evening sitting by the pond as he regaled her with his history, speaking about things he’d kept quiet for the better part of a century.

It was that last bit that spooked her. All it took was five minutes of consideration to realize how significant it had been for him. Another five minutes and she’d found herself making some hasty excuse about one thing or another and had been subsequently making something up each week when she found his notes asking after her. His notes had stopped a week ago. By no means was this the longest amount of time between visits for them, but it was one of the most uncomfortable.

Sarah Williams had accidentally ghosted the Goblin King because she was  _ feeling uncomfortable feelings.  _

At 34, she had had exactly two relationships that could be considered anywhere close to serious, the second of which she had ducked out of right as things started to amp up just last year. Her skin would itch and she’d nearly break out into hives at the thought of  _ moving in together _ . She wasn’t entirely sure, but she had a good idea why at this point and it was incredibly frustrating.

In the past, introducing sex into a casual relationship had changed nothing for her. For the last three years, this had even been the case regarding a certain enigmatic, glitter-coated monarch. They were still very close friends, as she had drawn clear boundaries that he dutifully respected; they were just very close friends that also occasionally had sex after one drunken decision she definitely couldn’t bring herself to regret. She had gotten comfortable having someone she could go to that wasn’t necessarily connected to her world. Apparently, she’d gotten  _ too  _ comfortable. So comfortable that Annie’s idea of looking at apartments together spooked her. It would have meant giving up her space, and with  _ her space  _ came a secret Goblin King. She realized that she didn’t care for Annie enough to let him go. She realized that she cared enough about him to let Annie go, and that certainly meant... something.

While part of her was definitely struggling to process her newfound  _ feelings, _ that was surely the least of her worries. What she was far too preoccupied with was five-foot-ten ( _ an even six in heels, thank you _ ), blonde, and was often tracking chicken feathers throughout her apartment. Had he really been trying to communicate something more complex or was he simply opening up to her, returning the favor of 15 years of constant friendship? How was she supposed to tell?

_ Asking is usually a great way to solve these mysteries,  _ she thought to herself wryly.  _ Also difficult to do when you’re actively avoiding someone. _

She looked down and realized her knuckles were white as she gripped the edge of her bathroom sink and heaved a sigh. She was leaving her hair down and she was going to have a drink.

Two hours and a bottle of wine later left her sitting in the big chair by her picture window watching a light snow drift through the street lights outside while the clock on her wall chimed 1:00AM. She rolled a short tumblr with two fingers of scotch between her hands, the glass clicking along the rings on her fingers. She blinked slowly as a white down feather drifted in loops over her shoulder to float across the top of the amber liquid. Her brows knit together and she frowned a bit.

“Thought you might be awake.”

“Ok, that’s a little bit gross. I can’t even really drink this anymore.” She was proud of herself for not slurring her words.

“Remind me to buy you a new bottle.” His voice was low, quiet and cautious. “I knew it might get your attention, considering you’ve been avoiding me.”

She looked up and saw his reflection in the window. He stood behind her, leaning against her bookcase, picking a few stray feathers from his hair.

“Have not,” she muttered, unfolding herself from the chair and taking her glass to the kitchen without looking at him. She was a little scared to.

“While I am unable to outright lie, I certainly wouldn’t to you if I could. I’d appreciate the same courtesy,” he said pointedly, pushing himself away from the bookshelf and turning to face her. She was turned away from him at the sink and he’d be damned if he was going to have this conversation with her back.

She sighed and rinsed out her glass. “I’ve just been… busy. That’s all. I’m sorry. Look…” She didn’t turn around, but turned her head to the side to talk in his general direction without facing him. “Tonight isn’t good for me. Raincheck?”

“No.” His tone was stern and it caught her attention.

“Excuse me, but it sounds like you’ve forgotten this is  _ my  _ apartment and not your castle,” she said, finally turning to face him, setting her glass down on the counter a little harder than necessary.

A pointed eyebrow twitched upward. “Trust I have forgotten nothing, dear Sarah. Also trust that I  _ know you _ and I know when something is wrong. This,” he wagged his finger in the direction of the empty wine bottle on the counter and the newly-rinsed glass on her counter, “is  _ something. _ I may not know what, but I do have the strangest feeling I am involved in whatever it is.”

She narrowed her eyes at him. “Not everything revolves around you,  _ your Majesty _ . Maybe I’ve just had a bad couple of weeks. It’s not necessarily your business.”

At that he rolled his eyes and crossed his arms. “That’s just the thing, Sarah. You have always  _ made it _ my business. Unless I am mistaken, it is typically  _ you _ coming to  _ me  _ with your problems. Considering your rather abrupt departure from our last evening together, and your subsequent avoidance of my calls, I can only draw so many conclusions.”

She sighed again and closed her eyes, pinching the bridge of her nose. “Just, please, Jareth. Just go.”

He threw his arms up in defeat and huffed. “Bloody hell, I am going  _ nowhere  _ until you tell me!  _ What have I done? _ ” His voice was raised but his tone was bordering on desperate.

She hated that sound from him.

“Nothing, alright!  _ You  _ have done nothing wrong. I just need time to  _ think  _ and I don’t know how long that will take!” She yelled back at him, keeping her eyes closed and noting to herself that Mr. Keller down the hall might hear them if she’s not careful.

Distantly, she heard the floor creak as he walked over the hole she knew was somewhere near the island counter that served to separate her kitchen from her living room. His clothes rustled as he settled his weight against the stone countertop across from her. She could feel him staring and it was burning a hole in the crown of her head.

“Sarah,” the way he said her name was so soft, full of concern. “Tell me what is going on.  _ Please _ . I can help.”

She lifted her head to look at him and saw his expression was a little lost.  _ Goddammit why does he have to look so fucking anxious?  _ “I really don’t know that you can,” was what she said out loud.

“Why don’t you let me be the judge of that, hm?” His arms were crossed over his chest again, bunching the white button-up he wore despite the first few being undone. The sleeves were rolled to his elbows and he’d left his gloves behind.

“I just… I’ve been getting too comfortable. With us. With this… whatever it is.”

He stiffened a little but only nodded. “I see.” His tone was quiet again.

She tentatively went on. “I’ve been trying to figure out what that means, and the best way to say it.”

“Ah. Well, I certainly think I understand. Perhaps my leaving  _ is _ the best way to help you this time.” He squared his shoulders and motioned at the crystal she still kept on her coffee table. “Should you need me, and all that.”

“Jareth, stop. That’s not… That’s not what I meant.”

He stopped and half turned back to her, waiting.

She licked her lips, closed her eyes tightly and ripped off her metaphorical band-aid.

“I loved Annie but I gave her up because I couldn’t give up  _ you _ . I’m  _ comfortable  _ with this because it makes me happy.” She took a deep breath. “It means I think I might be  _ in  _ love with you and that is a problem.” The words tumbled out in a single breath, rushed and messy. She’d opened her eyes to stare at her kitchen’s linoleum flooring. There was no taking it back.

He stayed quiet. So quiet she though he’d left for a moment before she heard the sound of his clothes, of him walking back over that stupid hole in her floor as he kept walking away.

“So you’re just leaving?” she mumbled, still staring at her floor.

“Despite that very encouraging sentiment, it seems there’s little else for me to do. I would like to ease your burden, what with my being such a  _ problem _ for you these days,” he snapped at her. He had tried his best to police his tone, but failed miserably. Her perpetually downcast eyes had managed to miss the split-second shift from hopeful elation to resigned dejection that went along with her declaration. He didn’t need to stay any longer; if she wanted the time to herself, she would have it.

Her eyes shot up at his tone and she narrowed her eyes at him. “I don’t mean it like that,” she said defensively.

“That seems to be the running theme for the evening, my dear. Tell me, what do you  _ really mean _ ?” He was almost growling in frustration. “Please enlighten me. Let me know, truly, what an albatross I’ve become around that pretty neck of yours.”

“That’s… Now you’re just putting words in my mouth!” Her face felt hot as her frustration grew. That wasn’t it. He wasn’t understanding. She wasn’t using the  _ right words. _

“Well someone bloody has to, seeing as you can’t find them! Would it really be so terrible to find yourself in love with the likes of me?” He hadn’t really intended to say that last bit. He didn’t need to know; he already did. He knew he was difficult at the best of times.

Now her eyes were burning with the flush in her face because it would be too embarrassing to start crying on top of everything else. She wasn’t even sad, she was just angry. Angry at herself for not seeing the hallmarks sooner and putting a stop to things. They didn’t want this; there wasn’t supposed to be any strings. They were friends. They’d been such friends for so long. The burning sensation crept from her face down her neck and settled in her chest somewhere deep. Tonight would ruin them. God _ dammit _ .

“Yes,” she choked out.

He scoffed and rolled his eyes petulantly.

“I can’t…” she started, then paused to swallow hard. “I have to get around this, Jareth. I have to figure out how to get back to where we  _ were _ . It’s not fair to you, otherwise. Just for a while, I need you to not be a constant reminder of what I don’t have.”

His head tilted in that decidedly-avian way it always did when he was thinking. “Am I understanding correctly your concern over living with  _ unrequited love _ ?” His voice was just this side of patronizing; he even sounded as if he might be fighting back a fit of giggles.

She glared at him.  _ The fucking nerve… _

A heartbeat later and he was laughing. This was no condescending chuckle, but a deep genuine amusement that bubbled from his chest as he shook his head at her. He uncrossed his arms and walked back towards her, stopping with a foot still between them.

“What exactly is so fucking funny? You really do get off on cruelty, don’t you?” she accused.

“Oh,” he sighed as the last vestiges of his giddiness died. “Oh, my Sarah.” His expression was almost sad as his brows knit together and he reached out to tuck a lock of hair behind her ear. “ _ Though still in bed, my thoughts go out to you, my Immortal Beloved. Be calm – love me – today –yesterday – what tearful longings for you – you – you – my life – my all–farewell. Oh continue to love me – never misjudge the most faithful heart of your beloved. _ ”

She had to stop herself from gaping as she processed his words. “You’re saying...?” There was just enough skepticism to make his mouth curl up in a smirk.

“I had thought it obvious, but perhaps I hid it better than I realized. My heart has been full of you for quite some time, Precious.” The tips of his fingers trailed lightly along her jawline before dropping back to his side, his gaze watching the motions a little wistfully.

Tentatively, she reached out her hand to hook a couple of her fingers slightly through his. She watched as his long digits flexed lightly around hers.

“If your only misgiving with this, with us, is that of a noteless love then allow me to assure you quite the opposite. I’m afraid I’ve found myself wholly in love for far too long.” He leaned forward to rest his head against hers, temple to temple.

She took a deep breath, moving to thread their fingers a little more firmly. “I’m not really sure of anything,” she mumbled.

“I don’t ask for certainty, only trust.” He pressed a kiss to her cheek at her hairline near her ear.

Sarah pulled back to look at him, her free hand raised to cup the side of his face as she took a moment to search it. She seemed to be looking for any reason to walk away. He closed his eyes and leaned into her palm, holding his breath.

“Okay,” she resolved. 

His eyes snapped open and she watched one dilate and focus on her before his face split into a beaming smile. “That, my dear, makes me frighteningly happy.”

She smiled back at him, a little giddy. “Really, now?” she teased.

Jareth moved and kissed her forehead. “Tell no one,” he demanded. “Especially those hideous poultry fanatics.” He kissed the tip of her nose. “It would ruin my reputation.” His lips took hers in a light, sweet kiss and she felt the weight of things between them settle in a way that finally felt  _ right _ .

**Author's Note:**

> Why yes, I did quote both Beethoven and Bowie in one fic.


End file.
